


Good Boy

by Ani_meme



Series: Anime One Shots [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Agender Hange Zoë, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon Era, Cock Slut, Cute Eren Yeager, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Enthusiastic Consent, Eren Yeager Is a Tease, Eren Yeager Is a Whore, Funny, Gay Sex, Gender-Neutral Hange Zoë, Hand Jobs, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë Ships It, Hange Zoë's Experiments, Hot, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Office Sex, Older Eren Yeager, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scientist Hange Zoë, Sex on Furniture, Slut Shaming, Smut, They/Them Pronouns for Hange Zoë, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uninformed Consent, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ani_meme/pseuds/Ani_meme
Summary: “No! Absolutely not! Out of question.”“Come onnnn Eren!”“NO.”Eren had been fighting with Hanji for hours, but they refused to give up.“Eren you agreed on letting me take those measurements, this is necessary.”“Yes I did agree, but you never mentioned testing the width and length of my asshole!”----Hanji’s experiments get a bit personal and Eren refuses, but Levi is here to save the day and takes Eren in his office to help him out ;)
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Anime One Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051589
Comments: 10
Kudos: 270





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Eren- 19  
> Levi- 27
> 
> I worked a lot on this one, so I hope you enjoy it!

“No! Absolutely not! Out of question.”

“Come onnnn Eren!”

“NO.”

Eren had been fighting with Hanji for hours, but they refused to give up. 

“Eren you _agreed_ on letting me take those measurements, this is necessary.”

“Yes I did agree, but you never mentioned testing the width and length of my _asshole_!”

The boy was sitting on a wooden table, his legs pushing the titan scientist away. But Hanji did not seem ready to give up on their experiment. Armin — Eren’s childhood friend — had been watching since the beginning of the argument a few hours ago, and was still trying to both keep the crazy scientist away from his best friend, and convince Eren that it wouldn’t be that bad, his blond hair jumping around along the way. 

“Damnit Armin, who’s side are you on? Hanji’s or me and my ass’s?!”

“I’m on your side but—” His high pitched voice was cut off by Hanji dragging him to the floor to get him out the way and access their test subject. Armin let out a scared squeal as he weakly tried to resist the grip, in vain. 

It was at this very moment that the captain of their squad, Levi, walked in, an emotionless look plastered on his face, as usual. 

“What is going on? I can hear the rookie scream from my office.”

“Eren won’t let me do the tests he _agreed_ to.”

“What kind of tests are we talking about?” The man in charge asked. 

“Anal tests!” Eren shouted as Hanji was once again trying to pin him down to the table, agitating a long stick in their free hand. 

“Stop it already.” The captain ordered, a hand rubbing his tired eyes. 

“But sir I need those resul—”

“Fine!” Levi walked up to the boy still shielding himself on the table, and grabbed Eren’s arm as well as the stick in Hanji’s hand at once. 

“Eren, I’ll help you. Just get this over with!”

He dragged the poor boy through the corridors leading to his office, a firm grip on his wrist as Armin and Hanji watched, a mixture of surprise and relief on their faces. Eren gripped at the hand. 

“But Capt—”

“Hush, boy.”

The eldest pushed the door of the room, almost throwing Eren in.

He closed the door behind them, locking it firmly, before sighing and turning to the rookie. 

“What’s all the fuss for? Hanji explained, didn’t they? Why can’t you just do it?”

“Because… I don’t know!” The boy agitated his arms in desperation, a pleading look on his face. 

Levi passed a hand over his face and let out an annoyed ‘tss’ before putting a hand on his hip and eyeing Eren up and down with a contemptuous look. 

“Against the table.” He finally declared. 

“What?”

“Against the table. Now.”

Eren immediately obeyed when the last word reached his ears. The memory of Levi’s beat up tickled the top of his mind, he remembered the feeling of helplessness and anger that he’d felt that day. Unable to move as the man hit and kicked him while he was tied up to a pole, in front of a whole assembly. In that instant all Eren had wanted was to tear Levi apart and leave him bleeding to death on the floor. But as the pain went on, he’d come to like the flow of blood dripping down his face, the warmth of his skin burning to heal itself, the relief that at least _someone_ was stronger than him. The inexplicable arousal of being dominated by someone who he had no chance against. In that moment, he’d realised how protecting it felt to know there was someone out there who would be ready to kill him for his own good. 

The thought of Levi being that person made lust shine in his eyes. 

The young boy walked over to the desk and put his hands flat against the dark wood, nervousness tying his insides. He heard the footsteps of the short man behind him, felt a palm pushing his back forward to bend him over. Eren swallowed hardly, scared yet aroused at the thought of what would happen next. 

Levi picked up on the reticence and the tensing in the boy’s body. 

As he was standing behind the rookie, he bent his torso forward so his face would be near Eren’s ear. 

“Do you not want to do it because you’re scared it’s going to _hurt_ , or because you’re scared you’re going to _like it_?”

Air left Eren’s lungs at once, a bright red creeping up his cheeks and burning his ears like fire. A weird tight feeling shot from his crotch as he heard himself whisper a weak answer. 

“...Both.”

For a second, all that was to be heard in the room was only Levi’s breathing next to his ear and the incredibly panicked heartbeat of the younger boy. 

“I see.”

The cold sensation of his trousers being pulled down broke the trance he was in. 

“Wait!”

The hands on his legs stopped.

“What are you going to do to me?”

A reassuring hand came to massage Eren’s tensed shoulder. Levi rubbed his other one along the boy’s back, hoping to comfort him. 

“I’m going to do what needs to be done so Hanji will leave you alone. I’ll go easy on you, don’t worry.”

Eren squeezed his eyes shut in apprehension as the cloth reached his ankles. The burning feeling in his cheeks came raging like a storm when a slender finger was sneaked under the hem of his pants. Suddenly, his underwear was gone from his hips and laying at his feet as a firm hand was pinning him to the desk. Another palm slid from his side to the curve of his asscheeks swiftly. Unable to move, Eren closed his fists in preparation of what would happen next. 

“Hey relax, you’re all tensed up. It’ll only make it harder if you are.” Said a soft deep voice from behind him. 

The rookie tried letting go of the tension in his body as he let out a shaky breath. Another round of strokes ran up and down his back while something slightly cold was pressed against his entrance. 

It was at this moment that the realisation hit him. 

He was alone in a room with the captain of his squad, Levi Ackerman, bent over a desk, half-naked as the man behind him was about to insert a long measuring stick up his asshole. 

His mind raced through whether this was a good thing or not. Did it turn him on? Yes. He’d never felt so aroused and his cheeks burnt with blush at the realisation that he was getting hard. Was he reticent to the idea of having a stick shoved up his ass? Of course. But if it were Levi doing it rather than Hanji… Then maybe it wasn’t a bad thing at all. 

Mouth gaping to let air in, he felt two fingers run up from his chin into his mouth. 

“Hmmm?” Was all he could say when they moved in and out of his mouth, covering themselves in saliva. 

“We’re going to make it wet so it’s easier for you.” Levi said, his tone flat. 

Did he even have the slightest idea of what his hands were doing to Eren? Had he even considered the fact that he could be turning on the fuck out of his youngest? Was he doing it on purpose?

Questions raced through Eren’s minds as he tried to breathe through the fingers going deeper and deeper into his mouth. Was the captain trying to choke him?

“If that’s uncomfortable you can just suck them.” The soft voice proposed gently. 

Eren complied, unable to hide the huge boner he now had to deal with. He closed his eyes, sucking at the skin and coating it in dripping saliva. 

“Good boy.”

Another shiver of excitement brushed up his spine as he held in a moan by taking the two fingers further down his throat. Eyes squeezed shut, he waited for the older man to withdraw his hand from his face and bring it in front of his hole. 

He bit his lips with strength when he felt the wet contact against his entrance, slowly pushing in through the tight pulsing ring. 

A series of erotic and sexual thoughts invaded Eren’s mind, making him desperately want to rub his crotch against the table and scream things he would never dare to express out loud. 

A finger slid in, procuring a both painful and pleasurable feeling. The rookie couldn’t help but gasp when the second one was added. His hands pointlessly clawed at the table, scratching the wood with his nails. He hoped Levi wouldn’t get mad for that. 

And if he did, Eren wished with all his heart for a punishment similar to the scenes of chains and handcuffs his brain was flooding with at the instant. He bit down on his bottom lip, trying hard to keep in the dirty things he wanted to scream when the fingers would curl and stretch his insides. His skin felt so hot and he was scared that if Levi kept going like this he’d lose it completely. 

“You’re wet enough.” Levi declared as he pulled his fingers out. 

Eren muffled a groan of protestation at the sudden stop of friction. He blushed —if even more was possible— at the realisation that he’d been pushing his hips back slightly against each small thrust. 

The measuring stick was brought to his ass, but the brown-haired boy no longer felt scared. If such, he was really looking forward to being filled once more. That’s why although the stick was colder than Levi’s fingers, he did not flinch. He felt the object push past his entrance and start to take up space. Clenching his jaw, Eren let out hitched quick breaths. The stick was wider than he’d imagined. 

“Aaaah~!” He threw his head back in pain, sucking air in as the wood filled the small space it could. 

Abruptly, the sensation disappeared as Levi had brought the sick back to his side. 

“You’re good in depth, but fuck you’re so tight...” The man murmured, almost more for himself than the younger boy laid across his desk. 

“Huh?” Was that a compliment? A critique? Whatever it was, Eren hoped it wouldn’t end their ‘testing session’ now. 

A noise of fabric rustling came from the man behind him. Eren felt a hand groping his asscheeks and before he knew what was going on, a quick slap fell on his skin, reddening it. 

The boy cried out, surprised. 

“W-What was that?” Sweat pearled from his temple, his skin feeling hot and soggy. 

Levi didn’t answer, just groaned. He pushed the boy against the cold wood and maintained him there, running his hands along Eren’s sides. In a matter of instants, the older man had hungrily pulled the boy’s shirt over his head, leaving him naked and horny, displayed like a gift in front of him. 

Against all reason, Eren desperately wanted to be touched again. Harshly. Softly. All of it, everything, anything. He’d do anything to get as much as Levi’s fingers to curl and twist inside of him again. Hands brought Eren’s wrists together above his head on the table, making him ache for touch. His whole body jittering with frustration, he moaned aloud when Levi bent down to nibble at his ear. 

“You’re too tight. That just won’t cut it. I’m going to stretch that tight ass of yours till you can’t take it anymore.”

Eren gasped at the words, feeling his body jolting with lust. Levi pushed himself in at once, not being able to hold back. Eren screamed in pain as his hips roughly hit the table. He pushed against the other’s member, the pressure in his ass so pleasurable it made his dick drip with precum. 

Tears fell down his face, wetting over the sweat and falling to his feet. 

“Again! Do it again!” He pleaded through a series of gasps. 

His partner complied and grabbed his hips, angling them so he could thrust himself as deep as he could. 

Another shock hit Eren’s prostate making him arch his back and moan loudly. Another one followed, and another one, and soon he was being pounded quickly and harshly, unable to keep his screams mute. 

“You’re a moaning mess for me, aren’t you?” Levi whispered in his ear. 

Eren groaned submissively in reply and pushed his ass back on the man’s pulsing cock. 

“More… I want more…” He begged whilst his prostate was being abused again and again. 

His vision blurred by the tears and his breathing a mess, Eren felt his own member throb and knew he was close. A soft hand came to his rescue and soon he was being pumped quick and rough. 

“Aaah~!! L-Levi!” 

Eren knew there was no way he could hold it in anymore. The boy’s cock erupted with cum as he shot white ribbons into his partner’s strong hand. The older man grabbed his hair and pulled on it, moaning at how hot Eren looked under him, so vulnerable and blushy. He brought his hands on the boy’s side, using them to help his hard cock reach deeper inside Eren’s tight hole. He rammed himself in a few more times until his thrusts became irregular and his breathing hitched. The boy underneath him pushed his hips back as he rolled them around seductively. He licked his lips and rolled his eyes in ecstasy, panting and moaning loud for the man pounding his ass. 

“I want you to cum inside of me~ Please sir! I want your sperm to drip out of my ass, I want you to treat me like your whore and throw me on the floor when you’re done with me~”

Eren’s dirty talk and slutty voice pushed the older man over the edge, he pushed in hard and released all his cum in the boy’s delicious ass, feeling his balls tighten at the act. 

“Fuck…” He let out, completely soaked with sweat. 

He pulled out, making his youngest moan slowly for him. As expected, a white sticky liquid came dripping out of the puckered hole. Eren could feel the warmth run out of him and the thought only got him hornier. 

He groaned at the realisation that he was getting hard again. 

“Levi…?” He whimpered. 

“Wha—? Oh fuck.” The man let out when his eyes dropped to the boy’s needy member. “You want more, baby?”

Eren nodded, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment and his teeth rolling down on his cute lips. He had his ass still sticking out, ready for more. He began rubbing it again against Levi’s thighs, his seducing show directly sending shivers to the other’s groin. 

Levi bent down to kiss the skin reddened by his slaps. Eren hummed with satisfaction and the captain pushed him gently back over the desk. He gave him a loving kiss on the nape before separating their sweaty bodies. 

“Turn around.”

Eren obeyed. 

“Good boy.” 

Levi stepped in to grab the sides of Eren’s face and pull him into a heated kiss. He stroked the side of the boy’s face as he pushed his tongue in and rolled it around the other’s mouth, eventually sucking on his lips and nibbling at them. 

Sounds of wet kisses filled the room, the two of them catching up on all these exchanges rendered impossible by their previous position. Eren stuck out his neck for the shorter man, who was quick to lash onto the skin and lick up and down in the most erotic way. 

The boy murmured curses under his breath, moaning lightly along the caresses. Levi slid a hand against Eren’s bare chest to bring it to his hardened dick. He grabbed it fully, dropping his second hand from stroking Eren’s face and adding it to the hold. He started pumping again while his tongue danced on the boy’s sweet spots, making him tremble and whimper in his arms. 

“Ah! Don’t stop! Oh god don’t stop please.” 

The younger boy squealed at his touch, head thrown back and his hips thrusting in rhythm to gain friction. 

Levi stood on his tippy toes to hook the boy’s bottom lip in a sensual kiss, making sure Eren followed his lead. 

The air was getting warm again between them, the smell and taste of sex emanating from their bodies and filling the space around them. 

Levi breathed out shakily, it’d been so long since he’d had any sort of sex, and gosh Eren was all he’d wanted for months. The boy was the incarnation of young lust and love, his cute face always pouting at the lack of attention, beautiful green eyes shining whenever Levi praised him. 

The man could feel himself getting hard again at the thought of fucking this little handsome brat again and again. 

The oldest rubbed his face on Eren’s, pampering kisses all over the salty skin, his lips soon brought back to the rookie’s mouth like a magnet to metal. He ran his tongue on the boy’s gums, panting with desire, his hands not stopping once as he stroked Eren’s needy member with care. 

He ran his thumb over the tip swiftly, in hope to find new ways to please his partner. Eren suddenly started whimpering into his mouth and gasping, his hands flying from the edge of the table on which he was leaning on to Levi’s nape. He held on tight as the other one moved a hand to squeeze his asscheek and give it a little spank, making the skin ripple and sting. 

“Levi!!” The boy moaned his name submissively. His glimmering emerald eyes widening at the gesture. “Please-! I-I- please just- oOh!”

“Use your words, baby. What do you want?”

Eren hummed and closed his eyes at the nickname, his skin steamy hot and dick still pulsing in Levi’s fingers. He opened them and whispered in a hoarse voice while bringing his lips so close to Levi’s they almost touched, his hazy look filled with desire and need. 

“You. I want you!”

His captain dragged a loving palm up to his warm cheek, stroking his face with a thumb as he placed a light kiss upon Eren’s lips. 

“Where? Tell me where.” He asked, hands slowing down around Eren’s shaft. 

Eren let out a frustrated whine at the tease, not able to form correct sentences, his brain way too busy trying to keep his stamina going even though his cock was being touched in ways that made him wanna scream obscenities for everyone to hear. 

“Everywhere!!” He replied, helpless and more turned on than he’d ever been. “I fucking want you everywhere…” He added in a low murmur, begging. 

A tear of need and frustration rolled down his cheek and across his chin as he pleadingly stared into Levi’s greyish blue eyes. This last one nodded and kissed him again, not able to keep away from the taste of Eren’s mouth much longer. He wished they’d never have to separate, that their tongues could intertwine and dance together forever in a chamber of sweet and lusty taste. 

He pushed the boy hungrily against the table, throwing his pants and shirt away to match the boy’s nudity. He’d only opened his zipper so far, but he — just like Eren — wanted to be able to feel the younger boy everywhere on his skin.

He hooked a knee underneath the rookie’s ass to maintain him up and kiss him some more, before helping the boy get on the desk. He aligned his own member to Eren’s entrance, caressing his partner’s thighs all along. 

“Fuck you’re so pretty like this…”

Eren squealed with need in response and bucked his hips with impatience. 

“Please fuck me right now…” He whined, breath shivering. 

Levi placed a kiss on the inside of Eren’s thigh, his mouth close enough to the boy’s dick to make him quiver in anticipation. 

“Spread your legs wider for me, kitten. I don’t have all day.”

Well he technically did. But his words were too much of a turn on to refuse obeying. Eren rolled his eyes back when he heard the nickname before arching his back for Levi to slide a hand underneath the sculpted muscles. He opened his legs wider for the man to allow him to get better access to his ass. 

The blue-eyed man brought their hips together, his lips tracing their way to Eren’s chest. He rubbed them on the sweet skin, eventually licking at it until his mouth found the boy’s nipples. There he stopped, running his tongue around them and occasionally biting down, his actions accompanied all the way by the younger’s body shaking with moans, curses and pleads. 

“Ugh! Hmmm~ Levi…” Eren purred as the syllables rolled on his tongue. 

The older man shut his eyes in pleasure, he loved to hear the boy moan his name in this way, as if he were testing it.

“Keep saying… My name…” The shorter man commanded between licks and kisses. 

The rookie complied and soon Levi’s dick was probing his entrance. The man gripped Eren’s hips and slowly pushed his member in. The boy arched his back and grunted in pleasure as he felt his ass getting slowly filled up again. Eren’s hands flew to his mouth to try to cover the erotic sounds flowing out of it. He’d never known he would be such a loud love maker, and he was learning it the hard way. 

With Levi’s strong cock up his ass, he was again impossibly close to an orgasm. Just as the man’s dick plunged into him for a hundredth time, Eren’s body shook and quivered at the impossibly intense pleasure he was experiencing. 

All pain was gone, his asshole now dripping with Levi’s previous release, making the hole delightfully wet and slippery for the man fucking him. 

Levi could sense the rookie was close by how much his legs were trembling and how sweaty and warm he was getting again. Eren had his head thrown back, panting and gasping for air on the table, unable to hold back the screams of glee mixed with surprise as Levi’s member hit parts of him he was unaware of before having felt the man’s dick shoved into them. 

“You’re a slut for a man’s cock, aren’t you?” Levi rhetorically asked as he thrusted deep into Eren’s prostate. 

He leaned closer down, stopping his lips just a few millimetres from the younger boy’s ear. 

“You’re a slut, you know that, right?”

Eren bucked his hips and moaned loudly, appreciating the name and pressing himself down harder on his captain’s throbbing cock. He half opened his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s back, twisting his neck so he would be the one whispering into his partner’s ear. 

“I’m only a slut for you.”

Levi grunted at the answer, praising Eren by grabbing the boy’s dripping dick and stroking it up and down. 

He increased his pace, causing as a result for the desk to shake and furniture to fall to the ground in a clatter barely audible over the groans and screams coming from Eren’s throat. 

The boy’s toes curled and his spine arched as cum came shooting out of his dick to fall back on his belly, sticky and glittering on his sweaty skin. 

Watching Eren release once more pushed Levi over the edge, resulting in his balls emptying deep inside his partner’s asshole. 

As they both panted, holding sensually onto each other, an idea crept up Levi’s mind. 

Could he get Eren to orgasm again in the next minute?

He got off the boy, taking with him the heat his younger craved. 

Eren's flushed face looked up at him, beautifully covered in a shiny layer of sweat. The man picked him up in his muscled arms to sit him on the edge of the desk as the boy gasped for air in his grip. 

Levi trailed kisses on Eren’s collarbone as he spread the rookie’s legs once again. 

“H-Huh? Levi?” The boy asked, visibly exhausted. 

The older man didn’t respond, sliding his shirt on his shoulders and kneeling down in front of Eren’s crotch. He approached his mouth to the partially soft dick and abruptly took into his mouth. 

“LEVI!” Eren protested as his hands instinctively rushed to the other’s hair. 

The man ignored the boy above him and swiftly twirled his wet tongue around the head of the cock, licking up some cum and covering it in saliva. He hungrily sucked and licked until the boy who’s dick was being assaulted with pleasure was once again a moaning mess unable to form sentences. Eren whined at the touch, pushing himself in deeper to savour the blissful sensation. In a few moments of this intense game gone, the rookie was gasping, mouth wide open, back arched and eyes squeezed tight. 

He moaned as his thrusts became irregular and a warm white liquid began dripping out of his cock. 

Levi slapped the boy’s ass to get his attention. 

“I want you to watch. Got it?”

Eren nodded, as he was not in a state of using words to express himself. 

His eyes directly rolled up in ecstasy when he shot threads of cum on Levi’s face, but he forced them open to observe as the experienced man opened his mouth wide for the warm liquid to drip into, before rolling down his chin and soaking his chest. 

“Captain…” Eren breathed out when he came down from his high. 

The other one licked his lips and gave him a suggestive wink before rising up. As soon as his face was close to Eren’s the boy began licking the cum off Levi’s face and trailing kisses on the precious skin. 

“What a good boy you are…” The man chuckled. “I think Hanji will be very interested in how much you can actually take with that tight ass of yours.”

He smiled and gave a quick spank to Eren’s ass. The boy whimpered slightly before blushing strongly and leaning in for a kiss gladly accepted by his now clumsy-with-sleep partner. 

“They might…” He whispered, body melting into Levi’s embrace. “Although, they may be more interested in what took us so long…”

He added with a lazy smirk. 

Levi grabbed the side of his face and rubbed his nose against the boy's forehead while chuckling. 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Hmmm, yeah.”

“Stop enjoying it.”

Levi gave him a quick kiss on the lips and Eren happily returned it. 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s done! Tell me what you think. Kudos and comments are always appreciated if you enjoyed! I personally love it when Hanji uses They/Them in fics ♡


End file.
